Never Meant to Meet
by Summer.ice7
Summary: It is a fine June day whence Bianchi Rosa and Orihime Inoue meet in the streets of Karakura. And the world is never the same afterwards. CRACK
1. Chapter 1

**This is one of the one-shots I warned those who read Old Habits Die Hard about. **

**This is also... a monstrosity that was born of a crazy mind. I'm uploading this to see if I can get some creative juices flowing and to see what the reception will be like. I'm curious because there aren't a lot of active- even a few drabbles or whatever- fics for this xover grouping.**

**It's also an experimentation in a few of my different writing styles...So yeah. *shrugs***

**Give me your honest opinions on this; the characterizations, etc, which by the way, should've alerted you to the crack within when seeing the summary. This is sort of in the OVA on Tsuna and Co's trip around Japan, of which I took liberty with in using my creative license like there was no tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer- I don't want to do this again. But I will mention that _HOLY FLIPPING SHIT, YAMAMOTO JUST WENT BANKAI LIKE A CRAZY FUCKER._**

* * *

Never Meant to Meet- Part One

They weren't.

Supposed to meet that is. And had the others on either side known of this incident beforehand, they might've run screaming in the other direction. Or not. Or if they were of a different breed *cough, hero-complex, cough*, they may have attempted to stop it. Alas, that didn't happen.

And so, on one fine June day, Bianchi Rosa and Orihime Inoue met on the street.

The world was never the same after that.

.

_~FUCKTSUNARUNFORYOURLIFE~_

.

Tsuna looked on in horror at the current happenings.

They, meaning his Guardians, Haru, Kyoko, had been on a school field trip, Vongola Style, with Reborn and Bianchi accompanying them and for some reason, the Varia following after the whole ryokan incident the night before.

Somehow, their bus had broken down about an hour from Tokyo and in a little town eerily reminiscent to that of Namimori called Karakura. So, Reborn had jumped on his head and demanded that he keep his subordinates in line while they waited for Giannini to fix the bus.

And somehow-SOMEHOW, even with what Tsuna called his daily shit-quota in his head fulfilled (of course, he'd never say this out loud for fear of Reborn getting the Reverse One Ton Mallet out and smacking him for his 'dame-naming skills unbefitting of a boss'), he found himself staring on as his friends engaged in further insanity.

They'd simply been walking around the small town when Lambo had suddenly up and demanded candy for 'the Great Lambo-sama!' setting off I-Pin, who had similarly appeared from nowhere. Both children had immediately engaged in a childish fight which Haru and Kyoko tried to stop, in which the cow-print wearing child decided now was a good time to try to kill the World's Strongest Hitman for the nth time that day.

The attack was easily deflected and sent the 'Ahoushi' as Gokudera put it, flying into the air. Yamamoto had laughed and asked if they were playing the Mafia game again while Ryohei got all fired up, demanding to join the competition. Haru and Kyoko somehow did not notice any of the crazy bits and were giggling girlishly as they talked about cake.

Tsuna had been completely lost at this point.

And furthermore, the screaming of the child had drawn Hibari, who for some _unknown_ reason was also on this trip, from his scouting of the area. Everyone quieted for a moment as the prefect's signature, "_Kamikorosu, herbivores." _silenced them before his arrival caused I-Pin to immediately become shy due to the small Chinese girl's crush on the terrifying prefect and start the Pinzu-Timed Mega Bomb's countdown.

While everyone somehow ignored the imminent explosion due to yelling at someone (Gokudera), obliviousness (Yamamoto, Kyoko), idiocy (Ryohei), it not concerning him/Namimori (Hibari), laughing creepily at the chaos or similarly standing by (Mukuro, Chrome) or just plain ignored it (Reborn, Bianchi), Tsuna had managed to pop some Dying Will Pills and enter Hyper Dying-Will Mode. A sigh of relief escaped him as the girl went hurtling into the air from his throw and the explosion detonated harmlessly.

Of course, normalcy was completely overrated and Lambo, who'd been sent flying for kilometres not five minutes ago, appeared from a bush perfectly fine and hurled a grenade at Reborn._ For the second time in five minutes._

Tsuna wanted to scream.

Because not a second later, another explosion shook the quiet town and I-Pin came hurtling out of the sky to somehow land on Lambo. Being the moronic cry-baby that he was, the cow-print wearing child had burst into tears and shot himself using the Ten-Year Bazooka with the now familiar words of "Gotta. Stay. Calm."

Ten-Years Later Lambo had appeared, and Bianchi had set upon him with all the wrath of a woman wronged in a one-eighty turnabout from her casual ignoring of the chaos before with a roar of, "ROMEO!"

Gokudera was down and out in seconds, having managed to survive this long from the glasses on his sibling's face which sizzled and melted as the woman's ability to turn anything into toxic waste activated.

It was at this moment that Tsuna's cell phone beeped, and the feminine brunet looked down to see a terrible message from Giannini: _Bus engines down. Group will be forced to stay overnight. Rendezvous later for further instruction._

The Tenth Vongola Boss stared blankly at the message. Did Kami-sama hate him?

"Ahh~ Isn't it nice to see everyone relaxing now Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko-chan smiled happily at him.

Oh wait. Nevermind. He was Mafia now after all. Dammit.

Poison Cooking filled the air, causing everyone to redirect the attacks, dodge, or in Reborn's case, stay as he was as the dishes all mysteriously avoided the hitman. Within a minute, the Italian woman's rage had caused the street they were in to look like a warzone. Any and all signs of life other than them were conspicuously absent.

And then _SHE_ appeared.

* * *

**Haha, yes a cliffie on chapter one. Or whatever you want to call it. Who 'SHE' is, should be very clear.**

**Took liberties with Bianchi's last name, don't kill me for the lameness please?**

**Opinions? Tell me in a review. Or just by favouriting this like there's no tomorrow, that works too.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Not quite a lot of reception, but hey, you take what you can get.**

**Sorry to those who were actually waiting for the next chapter; I got carried away with planning like a nutter for Old Habits Die Hard and completely forgot about this. So yeah. /shot **

**More reviews, follows and favourites would fix that problem immediately...*creeper grin***

**Disclaimer- Don't own either of these mangas, and holy shiz, who saw the last page of the latest Bleach chapter? SOMEBODY'S BEEN UNFAITHFUL**

* * *

Never Meant To Meet- Part Two

Long orange hair flowing freely, bangs pinned up by two blue six-petal flower pins, ridiculously happy-innocent expression on face and equally ridiculous bust, a humming, teenager came skipping around the corner with a grocery bag in one hand and a spinning leek in the other.*

Everyone froze as a plate of Poison Cooking Pie, or something of the sort whizzed past the girl, missing by millimetres, and smacked into a nearby building. The girl herself paused, blinking naively and revealing large gray eyes.

All those affiliated with the Tenth Vongola Boss was suddenly reminded of him.

"Ara? What's this?" The girl leaned dangerously close as she inspected the mass of sizzling waste as it ate into the brick wall of a store.

The Guardians gawped.

Reborn secretly wondered if it was possible for someone to seem as naïve and oblivious (Yamamoto actually wasn't, because he took his baseball _**games**_ very seriously, and referred to the mafia as a _**game**_) as one Sasagawa Kyoko, and just as innocent as his dame-student.

Haru and Kyoko just continued to smile as they watched on, apparently not seeing anything wrong with the situation.

Bianchi looked unimpressed, arms crossing as she replied coolly, "That, is my Poison Cooking. I experiment with different foods and ingredients for the best results."

Tsuna stared, horrified, at the woman. Was she trying to make herself and everyone else in the group seem mentally disturbed?

Either the girl had selective hearing, or was plain oblivious because apparently the word 'Poison' slipped past her and she gasped excitedly and did a little bounce, causing her assets to do so as well. Nearly every pair of male eyes snapped to follow the movement, and still, the girl did not notice. "You like experimenting with food? I do too!" The girl gasped again as she remembered something, "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself! I'm sorry! I'm Inoue Orihime, a student at Karakura High here! It's nice to meet you!"

Having long since stopped from counting the number, the brunet stared. At the girl's face, not her assets (he had to stay loyal to Kyoko-chan after all!) and wondered if he was the only sane person in the world. The girl had ignored the Poison Cooking, ignored the various creepy/dangerous people (Hibari, Mukuro, Bianchi, Reborn), ignored the weird ones (Haru, Reborn, Ryohei) and was smiling at all of them.

In turn, (with a helpful kick from Reborn), they all introduced themselves as well.

"S-Sawada Tsunayoshi, t-the same." he stuttered pathetically.

"Hahaha, you're nice! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, it's also a pleasure to meet you!" Ah, good old Yamamoto. Never failing to play the normal one as he pointed to the unconscious Storm Guardian on the ground. "That's Gokudera Hayato."

"I'm Sasagawa Kyoko, and that's my onii-san." The smiling girl (why did Kyoko and this Orihime seem so similar?) gestured to the silver-haired teen behind her who was making boxing moves.

"I'M SASAGAWA RYOHEI TO THE EXTREME!" _Why didn't she even look fazed by the yelling?_ Tsuna sobbed inwardly.

A glance was barely spared in the high-schooler's direction as Hibari 'hn-ed'. "Hibari Kyouya."

"Kufufufufufu, Rokudo Mukuro at your service." Cue disturbing smirk/leer combo.

His partner (?) nodded politely, "Dokuro Chrome, Inoue-san."

"Lambo-sama is Lambo-sama! I like grapes and candy! You can be my minion! Gyahahahahaha!"

"Hahi! I'm Miura Haru desu~! It's good to meet you!" Haru chirped happily.

The little Chinese assassin smiled. "Nihao! I is I-Pin! Good to meet you!"

"Reborn, World's Strongest Hitman." The Arcobaleno tilted his fedora.

And STILL, the girl-Inoue-continued to beam at them like they were some long-lost friends.

"Bianchi Rosa." The rose-haired Poison Scorpion merely raised an eyebrow as she introduced herself, though those who knew her easily spotted the interested glint in her eyes. "What's your best recipe?"

"Umm, well, there is this one which my friend Rangiku-san says is really simple but good. It's udon noodles with peanut-butter and green-tea ice cream covered sweet potatoes with ketchup and wasabi on top!"

Most everyone blanched at that. Forget Poison Cooking, which alone was enough to kill a man in a second with one bite being toxic; those ingredients were never meant to be put together and be served as food.

Reborn eyed the girl curiously from beneath his fedora. It'd be most…interesting to see what would happen should Dame-Tsuna stay in her company for an extended period of time. His Dame-student did have to learn how to handle all sorts of people after all.

The gleam in Bianchi's eyes was easily visible now and her voice a dangerous purr that had the unconscious Gokudera paling further, "Oh? I'd…very much like to try that now."

Soon, they would need to begin inventing new shades (or was it tints?) of white because Tsuna paled again. Bianchi in the kitchen terrified him; Bianchi in the kitchen with this Inoue Orihime scared him almost shit-less.

Because it would forever be Reborn who scared him shitless. And maybe Xanxus.

"U-uhm, w-we actually h-have to go, s-so excuse u-us-!" Tsuna managed before grabbing Bianchi's arm and turning to drag her away when his cell phone fell out of his pocket.

Yamamoto laughed as he bent to pick it up, "Hahaha, be careful Tsuna, you could've broken your phone." The teen blinked as he saw the message on the screen. "Ah? We're stuck here overnight? Well that sucks I guess."

Tsuna screamed inwardly; he'd stopped counting that as well, _WHY YAMAMOTO-KUN WHY? YOU'VE JUST SCREWED US ALL OVER!_

The girl gasped, before bouncing excitedly again (_what was up with that?_ Tsuna wondered disturbed) and clapping her hands together, "You can stay with me!"

_Whut?_

"Oh, n-no we c-couldn't p-possibly impose on y-you like that-" the feminine brunet declined, before he was cut off as a fist crashed into the bubbly teen's head.

"Itai!" Gray eyes brimmed with unshed tears as the Inoue girl sniffled up at another girl with spiky, naturally purple-black hair that hung down her back. "What was that for Tatsuki-chan?"

"Idiot!" 'Tatsuki-chan' snapped angrily in a manner reminiscent of Gokudera and Kurokawa, "You don't just go offering random strangers on the street your place to stay! Especially not when most of them are guys! Didn't I tell you that?"

"But they're not strangers! I have their names!"

"That doesn't bloody well matter because you don't know them! And what did I tell you to do when confronted with possibly dangerous strangers Orihime?"

The Inoue girl sniffed sadly again, "To take them out with some karate moves and run, and kick them where the sun doesn't shine if they're guys."

"Exactly!"

"Inoue! Tatsuki!"

They were once again interrupted as several other teens came running up. One with orange hair had a scowl on his face, and behind him were two others; one that looked to be of Mexican descent and was ridiculously tall while another looked to be the stereotypical nerd, but…sharper in a sense.

"Ichigo! What took you so goddamned long?" snapped the dark-haired girl.

The scowl deepened. "Old Man thought that I was getting soft and tried to tackle me on the stairs. I had to take care of him."

The Mexican teen said nothing but the nerd sighed and adjusted his glasses, "How you manage to deal with him is a mystery to me Kurosaki. But at least now I know where you get your inherent stupidity and obstinacy from."

"Shut up Uryuu, at least I don't have a stick up my ass with a penchant for sewing girls' clothing. Are you some kind of pervert?"

The taller girl pulled her friend up from the ground before turning her rather impressive glare on them. "Now who the hell are you people?"

And so the introductions started all over again, except that this time, the new arrivals were much sharper in a way that screamed, _Dangerous! _The dark-haired girl- Arisawa Tatsuki they later learned her name as- was fiercely protective of her friend Inoue Orihime, but not overly so.

Not to mention the second strongest girl in Japan from what had circulated on the news several years before- she was now _the_ strongest. The latter herself, was also capable of defending herself decently, but that need was largely removed due to the three male teens' presences.

Kurosaki Ichigo had watched them from behind his scowling mask, mind picking them apart and analyzing them and their danger level to himself and his friends, not to mention his town. He reminded Tsuna of a less volatile Gokudera, with what Reborn called Yamamoto's natural hitman instincts. Lean with visible muscles, he seemed to pick up on the danger, though didn't see everything behind the façade of the bumbling middle school students that they were.

Yasutora 'Chad' Sado said nothing and made no movements-passive or aggressive. He was just there, and seemed to radiant a silent presence that spoke of his person. The teen's build was also nothing to scoff at and easily gave Ryohei a run for his money, if not looking to be stronger than the boxing-obsessed teen. He looked like a tank; extremely tough and capable of throwing just about everything you threw at him back at you.

The last and apparently 'weakest' of the five other than Inoue Orihime himself, was Ishida Uryuu. But behind the deceptively fragile and skinny appearance, Tsuna's Hyper Intuition spotted calloused fingers that indicated archery most likely with a speed-oriented build. Somewhat reflective glasses hid sharp gray eyes that saw more than everyone else of their group would likely see and were unreadable.

Tsuna shivered, eyes wide.

Why couldn't he ever catch a break?

* * *

**So the two sides have now met. DUNDUNDUUUUN**

**Next chapter will hopefully be out soon. Thanks for the support guys; reviews are loved. *hinthintnudgenudge**


End file.
